SAS Files: Operation Nosy Crown
by That Last Rhyming Centurion
Summary: Three years after the nuclear fallout that devastated the United States and several other countries, ATLAS rises from the ashes and chaos to secure peace and order. Or so they say. Special Air Service units are deployed to investigate suspicious ATLAS activity. The ensuing operation will test these soldiers to their very core. Some things, even training can't prepare you for.


**AU: Hey guys (assuming people are actually gonna read this) this the very first series I'll be doing. More or less, it will be a sort of…testing the waters kind of thing. I want to improve my writing, which I hope you all will help me do via giving back feedback with useful tips or creative criticism, before going on with my more…creative plot lines. Although I did work very well on the series of events with this story, I have some better plotlines dealing with other stories outside the **_**Calll of Duty **_**game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the concepts for weapons, certain characters, places, etc that I will be using in this series. All those belong to the wonderful people behind **_**Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare**_**; which has been, to me, a refreshing change of pace from the previous games. **

**The SAS Files: Operation Nosy Crown**

**Chapter 1: When things go wrong…**

**David Christensen**

**19:00**

When the order came through, it was a welcomed relief. It had been months since any SAS unit got to see any action and it was all thanks to those damned ATLAS lads. Sure they were doing a hell of a job with keeping the peace and hunting down KVA operatives wherever and whenever they could, but they took a lot of the fun out of things. Ironically though, this time we would be looking in on ATLAS. Command noticed one hell of a connection in the way ATLAS was expanding, and since the KVA's nuclear fallout attacks, most of the world trusted ATLAS. Thing is, for a company that seemed to want peace, they seemed very demanding with what they wanted from their clients. Almost everything was being influenced by the company these days and it was a scary thought to think of what they could do with all that power. We had just gotten intel on Jonathan Irons arriving in one of his secluded retreats in the Philippines, an out of the way Asian country. One of the least likely places big time CEO Jonathan Irons would spend a Wednesday night at, the cheeky bastard. Our orders were to do a reconnaissance mission and plant bugs at the location his conference meeting would be held at and listen in case anything interesting might be discussed. As our craft hovered several miles away from our objective point, we awaited confirmation for the mission.

"Queen Command, this is Air Delivery 1-2 requesting confirmation on mission. Repeat, Air Delivery 1-2 awaiting confirmation on mission go." The pilot called over the radio, a tad bit impatiently.

"Air Delivery 1-2, you are cleared for mission go. Authorization code Zulu, nine, Charlie, eight. Drop package and proceed to exit plan. Avoid detection at all costs." The radio called back. The pilot turned the light green and set the craft down, hovering no less than five feet above the ground. Myself and the seven other men in my squad proceeded to step out of the plane and into the chilly night sky, despite the country's usual warm temperature.

"Queen Command this is Nightingale 2-1, we are proceeding on foot to objective, beginning radio silence in one minute, assuming radio communications in exactly three hours. Marking time…now" I quickly tap the countdown timer on my exo gauntlet and the timer immediately started to tick down.

"Copy 2-1, good luck lads." With that, the team immediately adjusted their weight and began the hike up the mountain

"How do you think some rich bloke like Jonathan Irons comes across a place here eh? Not exactly on the '_Top 10 Places to Live List'_ is it?" Rogers called over the radio, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Sometimes having a rookie wasn't so bad.

"That's the damn point you 'tard. No one would suspect he'd be here. Perfect place to have secret meetings if you ask me." Replied Johnsons, sounding a tad irritated himself. The man wasn't one for jokes and it showed all the time. The man was probably abused as a kid, I shrug and keep going.

"No need to be rude Johnsons, cheer up for once huh? God knows you need to." The rookie replied, then softly chuckling to himself, ran by Johnsons and up the hill. All Johnsons did was grunt in reply. The rookie reached the top of the hill and radioed back in to the rest of us. "Guys, you won't believe what's up here."

We all start to double time up the mountain, expecting the rookie to have seen something interesting and hungry for some development ourselves. The mission had been mostly quiet up until now. When we reached the peak, Rogers was prone on the ground and eyeing the scene bellow with his primary. The rest of us do the same, but judging from the view it wasn't going to help.

Eight or nine men in AST exo suits were roaming the bottom of the mountain, blocking our way up the next mountain which was the one directly adjacent to Iron's compound. Asides from the AST units, at least a dozen men in assault exos also patrolled the area. Crossing would be impossible, despite the cloaking.

"Sir, we won't be able to walk past all those chaps without being detected." Torres said a little bit too calmly, he was a weird man like that, but you could trust him to keep his cool.

"I noticed, we're going to have to grapple to the next ridge and pray they don't see us. Grapples ready and cloaks on lads!" I say, turning on my own cloak afterward. It may not be invisibility, but if someone wasn't paying much attention, the humanoid blurs could be written off as tricks to the eyes. Even I found it a bit hard to focus on everyone until my HUD synced in with everyone's signature. Aiming my grapple loaded arm at the next ridge, I fired the grapple and let it pull me towards its' end point. Hoping I'm not seen. I make it across and look back, moving out of the way for the next pair to grapple across.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, that was scary shite boss." Rogers said after he and the last of the squad grappled across. So far, none of the men had been seen. We all turn off our cloaks momentarily, allowing the cloak itself to charge before turning it back on seconds later.<p>

"Rogers, Brudge, keep an eye out for our friends down bellow. If they make any move up this mountains, you tell us and we get the hell out. Copy?" The two younger soldiers give a quick salute and go off to follow their orders. Good men. Irons would be here soon, we'd have to set the bugs outside the wall soon, or we'd be too late and the mission would be a bust. "Listen up, you all know where to place the bugs. Get to work ladies, we have a deadline to keep. Go!" With that, those not assigned to overwatch quickly went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>80 Minutes Later<strong>

Setting the bugs had been easy enough. Using a modified riffle, we shot the bugs at the wall from the ridge we were at and tested it. The equipment was working great. Irons had just entered the room, escourted by three gents in specialist exos and three important looking men. So far the meeting was boring, Irons basically bragging about his success. Then the popular CEO stood up and looked over at the ridge we set up at. Every hair on my body froze, I felt as if Irons knew we were he. He can't though, how could he?

"What the he-" Was all Peterson managed to get out before a round shot him right in the chest. The man I had known for well over five years now fell backwards, his cloak gone and looking very much dead. The bullet had gone right through his heart. Looking back I saw Irons smile before going back to his chair, the three men inside quickly walked out of the room but the rest of those inside remained calm. As if they didn't just witness a man get killed, which they might have not actually seen considering Irons was rich enough to have that room sound proof.

"Everyone, move out! This mission is compromised! Head to exfi-" Before I could finish, explosives hit the ground around us. The scene before me transformed into a haze of dirt, blood, bodies….and screaming. The sound of loud gunfire pierced the air. Bullet connecting with flesh and bone. I remember hitting the ground and having a spike of pain surge through me before the world around me went black.


End file.
